


16: Lucubration

by LeosLust



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui's dad has a problem.
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235
Kudos: 3
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	16: Lucubration

“You’re telling me… that your 20 years of lucubration… was stolen from you and published under another's name?” Kamui repeated slowly, almost not believing his father's words.

However the exhaustion and distraught expression on Akagi’s face made it clear that it was the truth. That along with the fact that he’d broken his vow to not drink after over two decades.

“Do you know who it was? Or at least have any ideas on why they did it?”

Akagi rubbed his temples as he tried to pull his mind back from the swamp that the alcohol had thrown it into. “‘Ad t’ve been one o’ me work colleagues in Ul’dah. Only ones who knew where I kept the data. ‘Nd you c’n’t get tha’ withou’ a key… So tha’ leaves with four who coulda done it.” Akagi sighed, looking to his son briefly before slamming his face into the table, thoroughly entrenching his horns into the wood. “I don’t know  _ why _ though! ‘Nd tha’s the worst part!”

“It’s all right dad, I’ll help figure out both who did it and why, so why don’t you stay the night? We both know you can’t handle the movement of a chocobo - solo or in a carriage, I’ll handle getting you the room so you can just rest.”

Akagi gave a thankful sounding groan, which Kamui took as a yes. Within half a bell Akagi was snoring loudly in a rented room, Kamui sitting at the desk with paper and quill in hand.

Looks like he had some non-scion assigned work to do for once. 

This would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD SUCH A DIFFERENT IDEA FOR THIS PROMPT BUT DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO EVEN START IT SO FUCK


End file.
